Master Zik
*''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' |media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |englishactor = Kirk Thornton |japanactor = Mugihito |otheractor = *Philippe Catoire *Riccardo Rovatti *Romanus Fuhrmann |age = 1,036File:SLW Zik Profile.jpg |species = Zeti |gender = Male |height = 61 cm (2') |weight = 8 kg (17.6 lb) |hair color = White |skin color = Sky blue, black, yellow |eye color = Purple with yellow sclera |attire = Black long-sleeved shirt |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Deadly Six *Eggman Empire |likes = *Watering his bonsai tree *Tending his garden |dislikes = |skills = *Magnetism manipulation *Genius fighter *High acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced jump *Enhanced accuracy *Energy ball projection *Telekinesis *Flight *Longevity }} is an antagonist in the [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|''Sonic the Hedgehog series]]. He is a Zeti, the founder and a member of the Deadly Six, and the teacher of Zavok. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Master Zik and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Master Zik and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Master Zik followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying Earth, but was ultimately defeated by Sonic. Appearance Master Zik is a blue Zeti, and the smallest of the Deadly Six by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only Master Zik's head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He wears a robe that matches the color of his torso with a torn hem on his wrists and around the waist. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. Master Zik has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail. Master Zik has wrinkles across his forehead and lips, and a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. Master Zik's sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. Master Zik carries a wooden staff that is taller than he is, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. History Past In the past, Master Zik had educated an number of disciples, the last of which was Zavok.SEGA (23 June 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Area/Level: Collectibles (Flags). "Zavok is the strongest of the sinister Zeti and the leader of the Deadly Six. As the last disciple of Master Zik, he's a certified force to be reckoned with. Along with his formidable physical prowess, a calm demeanor and penchant for quick-thinking makes his well-suited to leadership. His greatest joy is in improving his skills, which makes the straight-forward competitive nature of the Olympic Games quite appealing." Taking Zavok under his wing, Zik would train his student into a formidable force and teach him in various subjects. Many years ago, Zik would go on to form the Deadly Six, which Zavok would take reign over due to his excellent leadership qualities. Though he eventually went into semi-retirement, Zik remained a member and advisor to the younger Zeti. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Master Zik and the Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who enslaved them with a Cacophonic Conch. Master Zik then egrudgingly helped Eggman with his scheme for world domination by capturing Animals for an army of Badniks. Master Zik later joined Eggman and the Deadly Six for a Badnik-making lesson where Eggman told how they would help him beat Sonic the Hedgehog, before he saw Zazz leave to fight Sonic. Traveling to Windy Hill, Master Zik and his team met Sonic, before coming with Eggman as he left Zazz to finish Sonic. Resuming the Animal hunt, Master Zik only got punished by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke against Eggman's criticism of their efforts. Master Zik and the Deadly Six were soon after again scolded for their failures by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch, only for Sonic to appear and get rid of the conch. Now free, Master Zik and his team took control of Eggman's Badniks and had them attack everyone present, driving Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails away. Now free, the Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex. As Sonic kept opposing them, Master Zik decided to deal with him himself. Though Zavok disagreed, Master Zik convinced him to let him go by outmatching Zazz and Zomom. While he lost to Sonic, Master Zik was impressed by Sonic's power. Reporting back, Master Zik was please to hear Zavok's plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies it harvested to make the Deadly Six stronger, thus getting their revenge at Eggman. Master Zik later took another crack at Sonic, but lost again. As Zavok studied Sonic, Master Zik inspired him to turn Sonic into their robotic slave since Eggman had taught them how to make robots. The Deadly Six subsequently set up a trap for Sonic, only to find Tails caught in it when it returned. While Master Zik was disappointed, he would scowl at Zor who arrived to announce the failed capture of Sonic. Master Zik later teamed up with Zazz and Zomom to attack Sonic after he avoided their first assault, only to be beaten for good despite his Extractor-enhanced strength. What happened to Master Zik afterwards is unclear. Other game appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Master Zik makes a cameo appearance as a part of the "Deadly Six" trophy which can be collected in the game. ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Master Zik made an appearance during the "Zazz Raid Event." Here, Master Zik tried to teach Zazz meditation to help him defeat Sonic. However, when he failed his training, Zazz got frustrated to the point in which he absorbed the force of the Power Rings through his fist. Later, Master Zik asked Zavok of why he encouraged Zazz to keep fighting Team Sonic since he would never be able to win. However, he was pleased to hear that Zavok's true plan was to gather data on Sonic from Zazz's battles for the Deadly Six's benefit. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Zavok will occasionally mention Master Zik while out racing on a racetrack. Personality Master Zik is the wisest of the Deadly Six,Sonic Lost World (Wii U) electronic manual serving as a source of wisdom for his student Zavok and others. He is very perceptive and has an eye for seeing potential in others. Normally, Master Zik takes it easy in his semi-retirement. He is most of the time very calm and in a state of peace, telling Zavok calmly not be concerned when he asked Master Zik not trouble himself with Sonic and being impressed by Sonic despite the hedgehog being a threat to them. Likewise, he never shows any sign of distress or surprise and is never fazed by insults or taunts. Despite the air of peace around him though, Master Zik can be very firm. He has no problem about stepping into a situation to handle it himself where others cannot and he can be very strict and grimly serious when the situation calls for it. He also does not tolerate disrespect, telling Sonic repeatedly that he needs to learn respect. Master Zik is extremely confident in the wisdom granted him by his advanced age, believing it can always triumph over strength. He also looks down upon younger, less-traveled people in general, believing youth to be wasted on them. Regardless, he does take a certain liking those that can impress him as he smiled after seeing Sonic's fighting skills. He also thinks highly of his student Zavok, believing that Zavok would eventually come up with the same idea he had for turning Sonic into a robot slave. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Master Zik is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. An omnicidal monster, he takes a leveled joy in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, and has no qualms about causing global genocide for his own gain. He will also gladly encourage others' genocidal ambitions, praising Zavok for his plan to destroy the world. He also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement, Master Zik launched an attack on the scientist. Powers and abilities Master Zik is a fighting genius, possessing unparalleled wisdom and powers. He was once regarded as the "strongest warrior"Japanese profile for Master Zik: "Zavok's master, and a martial arts expert formerly known as the strongest warrior." and is the one who trained Zavok into the physical powerhouse he is, suggesting he is extremely powerful. Despite being old and in semi-retirement, Master Zik's honed skills lets him fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. Master Zik has great reflexes, and acrobatic skills; he can swiftly outmaneuver both Zazz and Zomom at the same time, is able to balance perfectly on his staff, stand easily on top of giant rolling fruits and perform body flips in a split second. He also has incredible accuracy, capable of throwing his staff next to his targets with less than a few inches distance from far away. He also has immense jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and precisely across very large distances in an instant. Master Zik possesses some form of telekinetic abilities. He can call his wooden staff to him with a gesture and make giant fruit move through mid-air according to his own will. In addition, Master Zik has the ability to project blue energy balls from his hands, and he is capable of flight. As a Zeti, Master Zik possesses the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which enables him to control electronics. This allows Master Zik to take control of robots and other kinds of machinery. Relationships Friends/allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Zomom **Zor Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot Battle Master Zik is encountered at Tropical Coast in Sonic Lost World. In the Wii U version he is fought at Zone 2, as he rolls on a giant apple that can crush Sonic. In Zone 4, Master Zik is surrounded by fruit as Sonic must use the Homing Attack to destroy the fruit. Master Zik can also bring up a shield from the palm of his hand to block hits from Sonic. In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Master Zik and Deadly Six were enslaved by Dr. Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch, but got liberated by Sigma, a villainous robot from an alternate world. As Master Zik and the Deadly Six received power-enhancing armor from Sigma to help with his plans, they betrayed him and tried subjugating him, only for Sigma to take over Master Zik's mind using a device hidden in his armor, and had him serve as one of his commanders until the unified heroes freed him. The Deadly Six's involvement would later be erased when Xander Payne erased all the events of Worlds Unite. In the not-so-distant future, Master Zik would be enslaved by Eggman once again. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Master Zik is a villainous Zeti. He and his team, Deadly Six, were once forcibly enslaved by Dr. Eggman before they eventually betrayed him. His past is virtually identical to his game counterparts' up until after Sonic Forces. Quotes Trivia *Master Zik is the only member of the Deadly Six to have a prefix to his name. *Master Zik is the oldest member of the Deadly Six, being 1,036 years old. *Master Zik's personality and appearance are based off of an early Chinese poet. *In the 3DS version of Sonic Lost World, Master Zik is shown to be able to ride his staff like a surfboard. *Master Zik is the only member who carries a weapon-like tool. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional elderly martial arts masters Category:Fictional martial arts trainers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013